vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunter (Enter the Gungeon)
Summary The Hunter is a playable character in the game Enter the Gungeon. She was originally tasked with the mission to stop Dr. Wolfenclaw and the Blacksword organization. Unfortunately, she was trapped and stored into a cryo pod. A millennium later, she managed to break free, and entered the Gungeon, hoping to change her past. She eventually succeeded, stopping Dr. Wolfenclaw, killing him and recovering the relic that he had stolen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, possibly 4-C, higher with items | At least Low 4-C, likely 4-C Name: True name unknown, referred to as "The Hunter" Origin: Enter the Gungeon Gender: Female Age: Unknown, over 1150 years (Was captured and stored into a cryo pod for 1147 years prior to the events of the game) Classification: Human, Hunter, Gungeoneer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8, reliant on the Gungeon and Type 6, through cloned bodies) Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (With the iBomb Companion App and the Melted Rock), Healing (With the Meatbun, Medkit, Ration, Old Knight's Flask, Orange and Blood Brooch), Ice Manipulation (With the Ice Bomb, Frost Bullets, Cold 45, Ice Breaker and Crestfaller), Light Manipulation (With the Chaff Grenade), Status Effect Inducement (With the Chaff Grenade, Chaos Bullets, Chaos Ammolet, The Judge, Bullet Bore and Screecher), Fire Manipulation (With Big Boy, Hot Lead, Flare Gun and Dragunfire), Radiation Manipulation (With Big Boy), Poison Manipulation (With Big Boy, Poison Vial, Irradiated Lead, Bug Boots, Shotgrub, Rattler and Plague Pistol), Time Manipulation (With Bullet Time, Aged Bell, Super Hot Watch), Black Holes Creation (With the Black Hole Gun), Luck Manipulation (With Fortune's Favor, and Seven-Leaf Clover), Invulnerability (With the Potion of Lead Skin, Stuffed Star and Blanks), Attack Reflection (With the Potion of Lead Skin, Rolling Eye and Casey), Statistics Amplification (With Double Vision, Relodestone, Potion of Gun Friendship, +1 Bullets, Rocket-Powered Bullets, Heavy Bullets, Alpha Bullets, Omega Bullets, Meatbun, Riddle of Lead, Spice and Gray Mauser), Absorption (With the Relodestone), Flight (With the Ring of Ethereal Form, Wax Wings, Baloon Gun and Jetpack), Immaterial Intangibility (With the Ring of Ethereal Form and Ghost Bullets), Empathic Manipulation (With the Charm Horn, Charming Rounds and Shotgun Full of Love), Teleportation (With the Teleporter Prototype and Bloodied Scarf), Electricity Manipulation (With the Battery Bullets, Shock Rounds, Thunderclap, and the Emperor), Danmaku (With the Flak Bullets, Crescent Crossbow and Crown of Guns), Holy Manipulation (With the Silver Bullets), Transmutation (With the Magic Bullets, Snakemaker, Witch Pistol, Bundle of Wands and the Hexagun), Homing Attack (With Homing Bullets, the Crutch, Particulator, Scrambler, Raiden Coil, Unicorn Horn, Gunther, Proton Backpack, Bullet Bore, VertebraeK-47 and Abyssal Tentacle), Rage Power (With the Enraging Photo) Damage Negation (With Broccoli, Riddle of Lead and Full Metal Jacket), Disease Manipulation (With Gundromeda Strain), Enhanced Senses (With Liquid Valkyrie and Bloody Eye), Damaging Aura (With the Gungeon Pepper), Nanotechnology (With Nanomachines), Resurrection (With the Gun Soul and Friendship Cookie), Invisibility (With the Gray Mauser), Piercing Attacks/Phasing Intangibility (With Ghost Bullets, Composite Gun, Blasphemy, VertebraeK-47 and the Shotgun Full of Hate), Air Manipulation (With the Baloon Gun), Can devolve enemies (With the Devolver), Sound Manipulation (With the Screecher), Antimatter Manipulation (With the Dark Marker), Summoning (With the Eye of the Beholster) Necromancy (With Gunslinger's Ashes), Matter Manipulation (With the Disintegrator) Animal Manipulation (With the Compressed Air Tank, Jar of Bees and Stinger), Can harm Non-Corporeal beings and destroy souls (Kills Hollowpoints regularly), Can nullify incoming attacks (With Blanks), Acausality (Type 1. No matter how many times the Hunter changes the past, she will always be trapped into the Gungeon), Blessed (With the Sixt Chamber), Never needs to reload her weapons (With the complete armor of the Gunknight), Regeneration (Mid-Low. With the Heart Synthetizer), Time Travel and BFR (With the Gun That Can Kill The Past), Life Absorption, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (With the Hazmat Suit), Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by the Black Hole Gun and Singularity), Emphatic Manipulation, Transmutation (Can take her own attacks reflected at her by a Gunjurer without suffering those effects) and Status Effect Inducement (With the Siren equipped), Soul Manipulation (With High Kaliber), Body Puppetry (With the Third Party Controller), Duplication (With Shadow Clone), Ammo Creation (With Magazine Rack) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, possibly Star level (Can harm other gungeoneers, can battle the Treadnaught), higher with items (Significantly boost her attack potency) | At least Small Star level, likely Star level (Can battle The Lich) Speed: Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Can react to and dodge bullets, light beams, and electricity), far higher with items (Can enhance her reactions, boost her speed and slow down time to a standstill). Higher with weapons such as the Railgun, the Moonscraper, and the Raiden Coli (The attack is so fast that it appears to be instant, even while time is being slowed) | Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Can react to the Lich's movements) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Star Class, possibly Star Class (Can harm beings such as Treadnaught with melee weapons) | At least Small Star Class, likely Star Class '(Can harm the Lich with melee weapons) 'Durability: At least Small Star level, possibly Star level, higher with items (Can tank the Black Hole Gun and more powerful weapons easily; Comparable to Blobulord, who is capable of absorbing stars)), higher with items | At least Small Star level, likely Star level (Superior to previously) Stamina: High (Has never been shown to be tired, even while fighting non-stop through many layers of the Gungeon) Range: Tens of meters to hundreds of meters with various weapons. Dozens of meters with the teleportation of the Bloodied Scarf, hundreds of metres with the Teleporter Prototype. Standard Equipment: Rusty Sidearm, crossbow, dog, three Blanks. Intelligence: Very High (Mastered all the traps of the Gungeon, battled her way trough the armies of the Cult of the Gundead countless times) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Consumable items= One usage *'Meatbun:' Heals the user and amplify attack potency until the user takes damage *'Medkit:' Heals the user *'Ration:' Heals the user, automatically activates upon death *'Orange:' Fully heals the user, permanently increases durability, and increases luck *'Supply Drop:' Summons a ammo drop *'Spice:' Modify the statistics of the user based on how many times it was used *'Duct Tape:' Combines two guns into one, keeping the properties of both *'Supply Drop:' Calls an ammo drop *'Friendship Cookie:' Can be used to resurrect someone. It has shown the ability to restore entirely characters after they were reduced to a soul Multiple usages *'Blanks:' Destroys incoming attacks and briefly grants invulnerability. *'Chaff Grenade:' Creates a flash of light and stuns everyone except the user. Three uses *'Old Knight's Flask:' Heals the user, but the latter cannot move while using it. Two uses *'Iron Coin:' Kills all the enemies in a random room trough unknown means (Does not work in the room where the Gungeoneer is). Three uses |-|Rechargeable items= *'Bomb:' Throws a bomb that explodes after a short while *'Ice Bomb:' Throws a Bomb that freezes enemies when it explodes *'Proximity Mine:' Places a trap that explodes on contact *'Cluster Mine:' Deploy an explosive trap composed of 5 bombs that explodes on contact *'C4:' Places a bomb that can be detonated remotely *'Molotov:' Sets the area where the bottle is thrown on fire *'Air Strike:' Calls down a bombardment in front of the user *'Napalm Strike:' Sets on fire the area in front of the user *'Big Boy:' Calls down a small nuke that leaves a pool of creep and turns the enemies into Mutant Bullet Kins *'iBomb Companion App:' Remotely detonate all the explosives in the surroundings except those carried by the user *'Bullet Time:' Slows done time for everything except the user's perception, allowing for more efficient dodging *'Aged Bell:' Stops time for 5 seconds. Doesn't affect the user or people of its choosing *'Singularity:' Creates a black hole that sucks in the surroundings *'Decoy:' Places a decoy to confuse enemies *'Explosive Decoy:' Places a Decoy that explodes when sufficiently damaged *'Melted Rock:' Causes enemy corpses to explode when activated *'Trusty Lockpicks:' Can be used to open locks *'Smoke Bomb:' Creates a small cloud of smoke to hide the user *'Fortune's Favor:' Makes the user extremely lucky, deflecting attacks as a result *'Jar of Bees:' Spawns bees that start chasing the enemies *'Potion of Lead Skin:' Makes the user invulnerable and reflects incoming attacks *'Double Vision:' Doubles the number of bullets fired while active *'Relodestone:' Passively halves reload time, when activated, incoming attacks are absorbed and convert into ammo *'Poison Vial:' Creates a pool of poisonous creep that affects whoever touches it *'Potion of Gun Friendship:' Increases attack potency, rate of fire, knockback and lowers reload speed *'Portable Turret:' Deploys a stationary turret that automatically fires at the nearest enemy *'Knife Shield:' Creates a ring of knives that orbits around the player intercepting attacks, the knives can be launched *'Grappling Hook:' Can be used to move quickly across rooms, if it hits a enemy it will damage and stun them *'Stuffed Star:' Makes the user temporarily invincible *'Boomerang:' Follows enemies and stuns them on contact *'Shield of the Maiden:' Uses a shield to block bullets, however the user can't move while using it *'Ring of Ethereal Form:' Grants intangibility and flight to the user (The former has managed to prevent attacks from enemies who can attack ghosts) *'Charm Horn:' Turns surrounding enemies friendly *'Sense of Direction:' Shows the way for the next floor of the Gungeon *'Jetpack:' Grants the user the ability to fly and boosts speed *'Bracket Key:' Causes damage to all the enemies in the surroundings *'Teleporter Prototype:' Teleports the player in a random place (Has a range of several hundreds of metres) |-|Passive Items= *'Master Round I:' Boost durability *'Master Round II:' Boost durability *'Master Round III:' Boost durability *'Master Round IV:' Boost durability *'Master Round V:' Boost durability *'Roll Bomb:' Leaves behind a bomb when dodge rolling *'Ammo Synthetizer:' Occasionally replenish ammunition *'Armor Synthetizer:' Occasionally grants armor pieces. Armor pieces trigger the effect of Blank when destroyed. *'Hearth Synthetizer:' Occasionally heal damage *'Scope:' Improves the accuracy of the Hunter's weapons *'Laser Sight:' Adds a red marker and improves the accuracy *'+1 Bullets:' Increases the attack potency of all the weapons *'Rocket-Powered Bullets:' Increases attack speed, attack potency and rate of fire of all the weapons *'Heavy Bullets:' Increases attack potency and knockback at the price of reducing speed *'Shock Bullets:' Creates a chain of electricity connecting all the bullets mid air *'Bouncy Bullets:' Gives bullets the ability to ricochet when they hit something *'Explosive Rounds:' Grants to each bullet a random chance to be explosive *'Ghost Bullets:' Grants phasing intangibility to all the bullets, allowing them to pierce enemies and barriers *'Alpha Bullets:' The first bullet of a weapon's magazine deals higher damage *'Omega Bullets:' The last bullet of a weapon's magazine deals higher damage *'Scattershot:' Triples the number of bullets fired, but reduces the attack potency of the individual bullets *'Irradiated Lead:' Occasionally fires poisonous bullets *'Hot Lead:' Occasionally fires bullets that ignite enemies *'Frost Bullets:' Occasionally fires bullets that freeze enemies *'Charming Rounds:' Occasionally fires bullets that charm enemies, making them friendly *'Magic Bullets:' Occasionally fires bullets that can turn enemies into chickens *'Fat Bullets:' Increases the size, knockback and attack potency of all bullets, but decreases maximum ammunition *'Angry Bullets:' Bullets that hit an enemy are reflected on a nearby enemy after dealing damage *'Battery Bullets:' Electrify all bullets and increases accuracy *'Homing Bullets:' Occasionally fires bullets that chase enemies *'Shadow Bullets:' Occasionally fires one extra bullet when shooting *'Easy Reload Bullets:' Automatically reload a bullet when dodge rolling *'Stout Bullets:'' Bullets fired at close range do more damage, bullets fired at long range do less damage, decreases attack speed *'Remote Bullets:' The trajectory of bullets can be controlled after they are fired *'Zombie Bullets:'A bullet that miss the target has a chance to be re-added to the ammunition of the gun *'Flak Bullets:' Bullets split into smaller targets upon impact *'Silver Bullets:' Increases damage dealt to corrupt enemies such as the Jammed *'Gilded Bullets:' Damage increases based on the number of coins that the Hunter possesses *'Chaos Bullets:' Bullets occasionally inflict random status effects *'Cursed Bullets:' Increases damage proportionally to the amount of curses that the player is bearing *'Chance Bullets:' Occasionally fires a bullet from one of the other guns that the Hunter is not using *'Helix Bullets:' Causes bullets to follow a helix pattern and fires twice as many bullets at once *'Bloody 9mm:' Occasionally fires a bullet that is homing, piercing, bounce off enemies and has higher attack speed *'Bionic Leg:' Boosts the speed of the user *'Shotgun Coffee:' Boosts the speed of the user *'Shotga Cola:' Boosts the speed of the user *'Ballistic Boots:' Boosts the speed of the user *'Magic Sweet:' Boosts the speed, attack potency and durability of the user *'Lichy Trigger Finger:' Boosts the fire rate of all the weapons *'Enraging Photo:' Greatly increases attack potency for a brief period of time after taking damage *'Ballot:' Increases luck *'Eyepatch:' Boosts attack potency but reduces the accuracy of weapons *'Military Training:' Increases accuracy and reduces reload time *'Cartographer's Ring:' Has a 50% chance of mapping the surroundings *'Ring of Fire Resistance:' Prevents fire-based damage *'Ring of Miserly Protection:' Increases durability, will break if the owner spends money *'Unity:' Boosts the attack potency of each weapon adding a small portion of the power of every other weapon to it *'Ring of Chest Vampirism:' Breaking chests passively heals the owner of the ring *'Cloranthy Ring:' Makes dodge roll faster *'Ring of Mimic Friendship:' Passively makes Mimic friendly, preventing them from attacking *'Ring of Triggers:' Using the active item fires bullets from the weapon currently held everywhere *'Gundromeda Strain:' Spreads a disease that lowers the durability of the enemies *'Broccoli:' Boosts attack potency, speed, and occasionally negates damage *'Crutch:' Adds a slight homing effect to each bullet fired *'Liquid Valkyrie:' Greatly boosts the user's reaction speed, to the point that enemy bullets appear slower *'Bloody Eye:' Boosts the user's reaction speed, to the point that enemy bullets appear slower *'Gunknight set:' The complete armor of the Gunknight grants the user the ability to fire without need to reload the weapons **'Gunknight Helmet:' Grants a piece of armor immediately and others over time **'Gunknight Greaves:' Grants a piece of armor immediately and others over time **'Gunknight Armor:' Grants a piece of armor immediately and others over time **'Gunknight Gauntlet:' Grants a piece of armor immediately and others over time *'Old Knight's Shield:' Grants armor *'Old Knight's Helm:' Grants armor *'Old Crest:' Grants a piece of armor *'Armor of Thorns:' Grants a piece of armor, dodge rolling into enemies causes more damage *'Full Metal Jacket:' When the owner is about to take damage, a Blank is activated (If the user has at least one), negating the damage and the incoming attacks as a result *'Heavy Boots:' Grants the user stability, negating knockback and recoil *'Bug Boots:' Leaves a trail of poison while dodge rolling that can poison enemies on contact. Also grants immunity to the same poison *'Gunboots:' Fires bullets backwards while dodge rolling, increases speed *'Springheel Boots:' Allows to dodge roll mid-roll *'Oiled Cylinder:' Halves the reload time of the weapons *'Ice Cube:' Increases luck and decreases the cooldown of active items *'Rolling Eye:' Reflects attacks when dodge rolling trough them *'Cog of Battle:' Increases damage, accuracy and decreases reload time when used successfully *'Metronome:' Damages increases with each enemy killed. Resets if the gungeoneer takes damage or switch weapon *'Honeycomb:' Releases aggressive bees that attack the enemies when the owner is damaged *'Gungeon Pepper:' Grants the user a passive damaging aura with a damage of a few metres *'Antibody:' Occasionally improves healing *'Pink Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Increases durability *'White Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Grants an extra Blank to the Hunter *'Orange Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Attacks nearby enemies *'Clear Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Negates poison damage *'Green Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Occasionally heals the Hunter after taking damage *'Red Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Boosts speed while dodge rolling *'Blue Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Slows down time for everything except the user after taking damage (Lasts for 5 seconds) *'Glass Guon Stone:' Orbits around the Hunter and block the attacks that it touches. Shatters when the Hunter takes damage *'Super Hot Watch:' Slows down time immensely while the owner is standing still *'Drum Clip:' Increases the magazine size of all the weapons *'Blood Brooch:' Steals life force from the enemies with each attack, healing the owner as a result *'Backup Gun:' Each gun fire bullets both forwards and backwards *'Sunglasses:' Explosions slow down time for everything including the owner, who maintains normal perception speed, leading to improved reactions *'Wax Wings:' Grant the ability to fly *'Blast Helmet:' The owner is protected by explosions and takes damage only if near the epicenter *'Monster Blood:' Creates a pool of poisonous blood when the user takes damage, grants resistance to poison and improves durability *'Nanomachines:' Turns metal inside the owner's body (Like bullets) into armor *'Seven-Leaf Clover:' Bestows incredible luck on its bearer *'Gold Ammolet:' Grants an extra Blank and boosts the AP of Blanks *'Chaos Ammolet:' Grants an extra Blank and grant Blanks a chance to poison, freeze, ignite and stun enemies *'Lodestone Ammolet:' Grants an extra Blank and greatly increases the knockback caused by Blanks *'Uranium Ammolet:' Grants an extra Blank and grant Blanks a chance to poison enemies *'Copper Ammolet:' Grants an extra Blank and grant Blanks a chance to ignite enemies *'Frost Ammolet:' Grants an extra Blank and grant Blanks a chance to freeze enemies A blog explaining the Powers and Abilities can be found here. Key: Beginning of Game | End of Game Note: Due to Enter the Gungeon being a game based on randomly generated runs, this profile covers every weapon and item available in the game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enter the Gungeon Category:Disease Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Sound Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 4